Dead To Rights (Episode)
Dead To Rights Synopsis DEADSHOT RETURNS: Oliver (Stephen Amell) and Diggle (David Ramsey) learn that Deadshot (Guest Star Michael Rowe) is still alive and his next target is Malcom (John Barrowman). Malcom invites Tommy (Colin Donnell) to attend a benefit honoring Malcom for his work with Starling City but Tommy refuses to attend. Oliver encourages his friend to mend his relationship with his father while he can. Meanwhile, Oliver struggles to balance his new relationship with McKenna (Janina Gavankar) and his duties as Arrow. Katie Cassidy, Paul Blackthorne and Susanna Thompson also Star. Glen Winter Directed the Episode Written by Geoff Johns (#116). Summary McKenna and her people receive word that assassin Guillermo Barrera is arriving in Starling City. As they drive to the helipad where he's arriving, Guillermo steps out of the aircraft and calls his employer. He confirms that they've put the first half of his million-dollar contract into his bank account... and then The Hood shoots the cell phone out of his hand. Guillermo throws two knives at the vigilante, who dodges them, and the two men fight hand-to-hand. As they struggle, The Hood finally stabs Guillermo with an arrow, killing him. He then picks up the cell phone and leaves just as McKenna arrives. When Oliver returns to the club basement, he finds Diggle showing Felicity how to fight. He tells them what happened and crosses Guillermo's name off of Robert's list, and gives the phone to Felicity so she can hack the call. Oliver figures that Guillermo, a top assassin-for-hire, was after a high-profile target and his employers will hire someone else. As Oliver starts to leave, Diggle asks if McKenna was there and points out that Oliver dating the woman who is in charge of hunting down The Hood isn't a good idea. At the wrecked plane, Slade is exercising to pass the time. Oliver is bored and decides to try and repair the onboard radio. When Slade says that it's a waste of time, Oliver explains that his father was a pilot and taught him how to work with radios. Disgusted, Slade tells him that he should spend his time training for the day when they take on Fyers and his mercenaries. Oliver and McKenna go to Laurel's apartment to celebrate Tommy's birthday. Laurel eyes Oliver's new girlfriend cautiously and admits that they know each other from the courthouse. McKenna notices a photo of Quentin with his young daughter in happier days, and Laurel points out that it's Sarah, not her, in the photo. Tommy pours champagne and offers a toast to the happiest year of his life now that his friend is back and he has a new love. They're interrupted by a knock at the door. When Laurel goes to answer it, she's surprised to find Tommy's father outside. Laurel lets Malcolm in and he gives a present to Tommy. He asks to talk to his son privately and explains that he's being awarded a humanitarian award and would like Tommy there. Tommy refuses and Malcolm insists that he always wanted Tommy to be happy. He tries to offer Tommy his money back but Tommy refuses, and Malcolm hands him a ticket for the ceremony. Tommy reminds Malcolm that he was the one who taught Tommy that the people that someone wants with them the most, aren't. He then gives Malcolm the ticket back and goes inside. Former hitman Floyd Lawton returns to his apartment and pours himself a drink. Despite that he, he realizes that China White is hiding in the shadows and asks what she wants. She explains that the Triad has been hired to kill someone and they want to hire Deadshot. Floyd says that Deadshot doesn't exist anymore and turns into the light, revealing the eye that The Hood shot out. China offers him a cybernetic vision device to replace his ruined right eye as payment and Floyd asks who she wants dead. The next morning, Frank meets Moira outside a conference room and asks her about Malcolm's assassination. He informs him that the assassin will eliminate Malcolm at the humanitarian ceremony since no one will expect an attempt in a public place. They then go into the conference room where Malcolm is waiting with several other members of the cabal. He informs them that thanks to recent technological developments, they have the means to complete The Undertaking and restore Starling City to its former glory. Moira speaks up and assures Malcolm that everyone there is with him. Oliver and Diggle check in with Felicity, who admits that the cell phone is heavily encrypted. All she has so far is Guillermo's contact number: the Jade Dragon Restaurant in Chinatown. Diggle knows about it as a front for the Triads and Oliver has his bodyguard make a reservation. That night, Oliver takes Tommy to the Jade Dragon. As they eat, Oliver tells his friend that Malcolm is at least attempting to make an effort, but Tommy reminds Oliver that his father abandoned him for two years after the death of his wife, Tommy's mother, Rebecca. When Malcolm did come back, he was cold and distant and Tommy spent his time at the Queen manor. Tommy talks about how it was Robert that gave him many of his best childhood experiences, but Oliver warns his friend that Robert wasn't perfect. He does tell Tommy that he's do anything to have Robert back, and Tommy simply says that he's glad to have Oliver back. As Oliver and Tommy eat, a Triad enforcer walks by them. Oliver notices his Triad tattoo and tells Tommy that he has to use the restroom. He then follows the enforcer into the back room where a Triad accountant is laundering money. Oliver takes out the lights, knocks out the enforcer, and then tells the accountant to confirm when Guillermo was supposed to make the hit. The accountant finally breaks and tells Oliver that the hit was scheduled for the next night. Oliver quickly leaves and is back at his table by the time that the enforcer recovers. When Slade comes back from hunting for food, he finds Oliver still working on the radio. He tells Oliver to give it a rest just as Oliver manages to get it working. However, when they hear a passing plane, Slade tries to contact them and realizes that they can only listen, not transmit. Once he leaves Tommy, Oliver calls Quentin as The Hood and tells him that the Triad is preparing to kill someone. Quentin isn't interested in working for the vigilante and tells him to call back when he has specifics. Once he hangs up, Quentin tells McKenna that they're going after The Hood. China briefs Deadshot and her men on how they will take out Malcolm's security team and then drive him out of the office building. Once Malcolm is in the open, Deadshot will kill him. The next night, Felicity continues working on the cell phone. Tommy looks at a photo of himself as a boy with his mother and father. Moira dresses for the ceremony. When she tries to put on her earrings, she discovers that her hands are shaking. Laurel finds Tommy putting on a tuxedo and he says that he's decided to accept Malcolm's invitation after all. She offers to go with him but he says that he knows she has work to do. Once he leaves, Laurel's phone ring. When she checks the caller ID, she discovers that it's her mother and ignores the call. At the reception at his office building, Malcolm welcomes Moira and suggests that they should get together for dinner sometime like in the old days. She smiles and agrees, and Frank comes over as Malcolm is called away. Frank wonders how she can lie to Malcolm and Moira tells him that she's been doing it for five years. Meanwhile, the head of the humanitarian group introduces Malcolm, who goes to the podium to accept the award. Meanwhile, China, wearing a black wig, moves into position. Her Triad soldiers have knocked out the waiters and taken their uniforms. Oliver and McKenna go to the old factory and he tells her about his plans to turn it into a club. They star talking about their personal lives and Oliver admits that he is having trouble trying to fit everything in. McKenna admits that she has the same problem and suggests that they start by being honest with each other. Meanwhile, Felicity finishes decrypting the cell phone and shows Diggle what she's discovered. He goes upstairs and calls Oliver away on an "IT matter." Once they're alone, Diggle tells Oliver that Malcolm is the target, and Oliver realizes that Tommy is at the ceremony. He goes over and tells McKenna that something has come up and he has to leave. As he heads out, Oliver calls Quentin and tells him that the killer is after Malcolm, and advises him to keep his men back so they won't get caught in the crossfire. At the ceremony, Malcolm gives a speech about how his wife was the true humanitarian and that if the men who had killed her had understood that, she'd be alive now. Looking out across the crowd, Malcolm admits that he's failed Starling City but vows that he will make it better for everyone. Tommy listens and smiles, and Moira notices him in the crowd. Meanwhile, China uses a remote to set off the fire alarm and her men take out Malcolm's security guards. Across the street, Deadshot braces his rifle and prepares to shoot. Frank and Moira make it outside but realize that Malcolm isn't coming out. Deadshot realizes the same thing and contacts China by radio, telling her to force Malcolm up to his penthouse apartment. Meanwhile, Malcolm finds Tommy and tells him that they need to head upwards. As they get up to the next floor, two of the Triad killers open fire. Oliver arrives as The Hood and takes them out. However, more arrive and The Hood tells Malcolm to get Tommy out. Malcolm takes Tommy upward, explaining that he has a panic room in his penthouse. As China checks on her men, she tells Deadshot that Malcolm is heading to the penthouse. She steps into the hallway just as The Hood takes out more of her men. Striding down the hall, China attacks The Hood. As Malcolm and Tommy reach the top of the stairs, two Triad killers step out and hold them at gunpoint. Malcolm easily kills both of them with martial art attacks and gets Tommy to the penthouse. Tommy demands to know how his father learned to fight like that. Malcolm activates a secret panel and prepares to show Tommy his Dark Archer costume... and Deadshot fires a grenade through the window, shattering it. Oliver finally knocks China down and prepares to shoot her. However, McKenna arrives behind him and tells him to drop his weapon. Malcolm runs to check on his son and Deadshot fires three rounds into his chest. As Malcolm collapses, Tommy runs to his father. When McKenna tells The Hood to turn around, he fires an arrow into a fire extinguisher. It goes off and the vigilante disappears into the chemical fog. Tommy pulls his father to cover and confirms that he was wearing a bulletproof vest and was only grazed. The Hood arrives and Tommy grabs a discarded gun and aims it at the vigilante. After insisting that he's not there to hurt Tommy or his father, The Hood picks up one of Deadshot's bullets and realizes that it's dipped in curare. He warns Tommy that Malcolm will die in three minutes unless they delay the poison by giving him a blood transfusion. Tommy wonders how he can trust him and Oliver removes hood and tells his friend that he's always trusted him. Using a first aid kit, Oliver rigs up a makeshift transfusion line and hooks it up to Tommy and Malcolm. Tommy tells him to do it and they wait to see if they made it in time When he asks Oliver why, Oliver says that they'll talk later. Tommy thanks him for his help and Oliver slips away when Malcolm wakes up and calls to Tommy. Later, the EMTs take Malcolm to the hospital while Quentin and McKenna question Tommy. They wonder why The Hood didn't kill Tommy and Malcolm, and Tommy claims that he doesn't know why the vigilante spared them or who he is. As Moira watches from nearby, The Hood watches his friend from across the street. Slade goes to work on the radio and is finally able to listen in on Fyers and his men. Fyers' superior contacts him and tells him that "Scylla" is on its way, and Oliver tells Slade that in Greek mythology, Scylla was a monster. Slade sets out to find the monster and Oliver goes with him. When Oliver returns to the lair, he tells Diggle that Malcolm is in the hospital because of curare poison, not bullet wounds. Diggle realizes that Deadshot is still alive and walks away, while Oliver tells Felicity that Deadshot killed Diggle's brother. Slade and Oliver return to Fyers' camp and discovers that his people have dropped off an anti-aircraft missile launcher. With it, Fyers can set off a war. When Oliver goes to the hospital to check on Malcolm, he finds McKenna in the hallway. He apologizes for running out on her earlier but McKenna said that if he hadn't then she would have in a few minutes. She points out that both of their lives are complicated but that she's willing to work things out, and Oliver agrees to do the same. When Malcolm wakes up, Tommy tells him how The Hood helped save him with the blood transfusion. When Malcolm promises Tommy that he won't be going anywhere, Tommy reminds him that he said the same thing right after Rebecca died. Malcolm finally breaks down and tells Tommy that he went to an ancient city, Nanda Parbat. There he met a man who helped him make sense of his life and realize that he had to make Starling City a better place. Malcolm promises Tommy that he will for everyone, but particularly for Tommy. Tommy asks what his plan is, but Moira comes in before Malcolm can answer. Malcolm asks to talk to her alone and, once Tommy leaves, tells Moira that he needs her help to find the traitor that set him up for assassination. Outside in the hallway, Tommy thanks Oliver for saving Malcolm's life. However, he then remembers that he saw The Hood kill several criminals right Oliver returned to Starling City. Tommy wonders when Oliver was going to tell him that he was The Hood, and Oliver admits that he wasn't. Shocked, Tommy turns and walks away. When Laurel gets word about Malcolm, she prepares to head out only to find her mother Dinah standing at her doorstep. Dinah says that she needs to talk to Laurel about the mistakes that she's made with her life. Laurel isn't interested until Dinah tells her that she thinks that Sarah may still be alive. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen (Credited Only) *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Kelly Hu as China White *Michael Rowe as Deadshot *Alex Kingston as Dinah Drake Lance *John Barrowman as Malcom Merlyn *Sebastian Dunn as Edward Fyers (Voice Only) *Janina Gavankar as McKenna Hall *Chin Han as Frank Chen *George Tchortov as Guillermo Barrera *Adrian Holmes as Frank Pike Guest Stars *Darryl Quon as Tattooed Man *Wade Sun as Waiter *Rick Tae as Triad Accountant Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2633630/ *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Dead_to_Rights *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_To_Rights *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-dead-to-rights-season-1-episode-16 Episode 16